Get Well Soon
A normal sunny day, in a random marine base various marines can be seen doing their daily jobs. Some training, other cleaning and a very few groups helping the various civilians that make their living around the base. Within the base in one of the many rooms, more specifically the nursery one marine can be seen immobile on one of the beds. Seeing closer the marine can be seen together with one of the nurses probably during his daily check-up. "How are you feeling today?" The tall, brown-haired nurse asked with a gentle and comforting voice while holding a wood board that she is using to note the patient progress. This particular marine was Brigham a young commander recovering from his last assignment. "Morning nurse." He said while adjusting his position until he is sitting on the bed. "Would be better if I could train." He calmly said while looking down into his left hand, as it suddenly begins to shake. Remembering the events that cause his current situation, Brigham clenching his fist he begins to once again feel the enormous amount of electricity that was sent through his leg during the course of the battle. Pushing his left sleeve and looking at the big grabbing mark he felt happy for both him and his partner having survived. "Hope she is doing fine." Looking at his sudden body reaction, the nurse let out a quick sigh. "Still don't know how you can say that with such confidence." Noting down the new reaction the Nurse begins to make her leave. "Leaving already?" Brigham said with a sad expression, resulting of the lack of patients on the infirmary leaving him alone for several hours. "Don't worry i will come back later." Looking at the marine she once again sighing. "You have a visitor so behave." Walking down the hall bouncing with glee is a busty blonde girl. She lets off a large golden aura of happiness. She waves to the many workers including Nurses, Doctors, and fellow Marines it is clear she is one of a distinguishable rank. She is now close to arriving at the Marine Commander Brigham's room balloons, flowers, and chocolates in hand. Now arriving at the Commanders room she takes a deep breath bursting into the room with a loud startling bang "Whats up Buddy!" She says happily as she smiles so hard her eyes crease in an odd way. "Not sure if you even remember me but if ya don't... IM YVONNE NALANI!, oh wait why am I screaming your ears aren't injured are they. " She says as she lets out a big laugh, smiling from ear to ear. "Hope you like Chocolate cuz that's what I got you." She opens the box to reveal half of the chocolates gone with a large clump of wrappers."Burrrp, sorry they were really good". She says closing them and placing the flowers in a vase with water. she sits down giving Brigham a soft punch on the arm. "Sooo, How are ya hanging, I heard about the fight, are you okay." Nalani says in a soft and concerned voice. Calmly reading a book that was left by the nurse a few days ago, Brigham waits for his visit. Suddenly surprised by a strangely loud voice, the book he was once holding is sent flying with the surprise. "What happen?" He asked as he taught that some kind of emergency had happened, only to be once again surprised as a tall blonde marine comes running his way. "I'm Yvonne Nalani" she said, which at first left Brigham confused, but once she got close to him and without hesitation punch him on the arm. "Was that really necessary Nala?" Letting out a sigh, he lets himself relax against the bed with a warm smile on his face. "Thanks for the flowers. And you can just eat the rest, you know I'm not a fan of chocolate." "That's why chocolate is the best gift to get you because i know I get to eat them in the end." She says giggling as she pops open the box of chocolates eating the remains. "So you never did tell me how your feeling." She says as she finishes the last chocolate in the container. "Ohh and sorry about your book it looks like you lost your page." Nalani walks over grasping the book and placing it on the side table and returning to her seat. She leans back into her seat looking over to Brigham. "It sucks, I wish they would have put me on that mission with you, we surely would have won and you wouldn't be in the hospital now." She says clenching her fist in anger dispersing the positive aura she had once before. "Don't worry about the book, it's the only thing I can do." Looking at Nalani as she finishes her chocolate. With his hand once again shaking after earing her question, he does his best to hide it under the blankets. "I'm doing fine, just some shocks from time to time." Once again with a smile on his face, he turns his face at the window. "No need to worry. That mink was a strong opponent." Suddenly remembering his partner, he turned into Nalani. "And my partner also did her best, so there was nothing we could have done." Moving himself to the end of the bed Brigham put his hand on Nalani's shoulder. "Don't worry Nala, I will be out of here in no time." With an enormous smile on his face. "And I promise you we will go an exciting adventure once that happens." "I know there is no freaking way that anyone can keep you in the hospital for long but, I doubt you are the one to take a loss well." She says as she notices Brigham's quivering hand. Nalani worries but she opts not to say anything keeping her mouth shut about his shaking hand. She smiles at him once again emanating that same kind and happy aura. "So since visiting hours won't be over for a while, what fun things can we do in here, maybe I take you out in a wheelchair and zoom around the hospital or now hear me out with this one, how about we prank call Kurama, I know we will get in a lot of trouble but who cares." She says giggling and smiling as she thinks of fun things to do. "I need to hide some things from you." Getting once again comfortable on the bed. "You know too much about me." Looking at the happiness on his friend face, Brigham just kept on smiling has Nalani expose several options of things they cool do. "Catching some air wouldn't be so bad." Moving the sheats away he sits on the end of the bed showing his severely burned leg, resulting of several amounts of electricity going through it during the battle. "Damn." Nalani quickly realized that was not the best reaction. She didn't want to make Brigham feel any worse, she quickly lifted him up placing him in a wheelchair. "So where do you wanna race to first, how about we race to the cafeteria I could use a bite to eat," Nalani said as her stomach grumbled loudly. She seemingly begins to grow ears grow bigger in size, fur growing in places where no hair was before it was apparent she was now in her hybrid-form. "Let's get this party started." She shot off out of the hospital room at incredible speed breaking the floor behind her. "I'll pay for that". She says as she speeds around corners aiming toward the cafeteria As he was being lifted into the nearest wheelchair, Brigham feeling not as happy due to his lack of strength turns to his friend getting into a good mood again. "You don't need to worry about it, I know it is bad." Getting on the chair and Nala's sudden transformation they make their way into the cafeteria. "You sure got faster after the last time we raced." Gowing around their new arrived location, they both began to get food and reach to the nearest table. "So how are you doing?" Brigham said with an expression that seems to differ from his regular one. As people around him saw, he was just calmingly talking with a girl, which was a strange view, meaning only that the two were quite close. "I'm doing pretty good, I actually just came back from a mission and of course I whooped their asses." She said smiling and eating her food."Hm, This is good for hospital food". She says with her mouth full laughing and smiling at Brigham. "Happy to see you after all this time, some of these Marines can bee real assholes ya know." She says as she takes another bite of her food. "It's good to hear." Brigham said while smiling, and continuing to eat. "Hope we get a chance to go together after my recovery is over." Finishing his meal as his partner seem to still have quite some more plates in front of her. "But is good to see that your appetite hasn't changed." Looking down at his still unmovable leg, Brigham tries to move it only to once again get the feeling of electricity. But this time for some reason instead of just resting, he decided to go further and endure the pain. And to his surprise, his left leg suddenly reacted but right after stopped. "It's a start." "Yeah, I hope we can go on a mission together too." She says before looking down at his leg beginning to slightly move. She quickly finishes her many plates slamming up out of her chair. "Let's go have some more fun, I'm sure you want to get your leg moving but sometimes you have to leave things alone and have fun, let that leg take a nap. Well anyways I'm gonna go pay for this food, the owner has been staring us down the whole time we were eating." Nalani walks off to pay for the food wondering if Brigham will truly be okay. Looking at Nalani while she makes her way into the chef, Brigham begins to remember past memories of the two marines together. Clenching his fist, he once again smiles. "I need to get stronger." And putting his hands on the weels of the wheelchair he begins to make his way out of the cafeteria. "I need to make sure she doesn't lose that smile." Brigham taught to himself. Nalani pays the bill only to see Brigham wheeling out of the cafeteria. "Hey, Briggy where ya goin, wait up." She returns to her hybrid form charging her legs jumping up and forward landing directly in from of Brigham. She sees that he is looking a little down clenching his fist, she frowns slightly."Are you okay, if it's your leg we can go back to the room, sorry if I pushed you too hard to come outside and have fun." She showed genuine concern somehow blaming herself for the pain Brigham was feeling. "Oh no no, I'm ok." Shacking his arms in the air in a denial form. "I'm happy that we got the chance of socializing." Moving the wheelchair next to Nalani he gestures her to grab the handles. "Now, let's get going. You don't have to worry Nala I'm always with energy when I'm with you." Smiling with a warm expression into Nalani's concern face. "if you say so.". Nalani says still skeptical of the current condition of her friend but she didn't want to dwell on it for too long. "I think I thought of another fun thing to do". She wheels him outside and upon arriving outside, she leaps a great height into the air holding Brigham with her landing on the roof. "Look isn't it beautiful the view, you love it, I know you love it." She said as she looked off into the distance with a smile as her hair blew back in the wind. "to be honest, the only reason I knew about this view is that i sat on this roof because i was too scared to see you injured like this." She said looking down as to avoid eye contact with Brigham Looking at his new view, Brigham very closely listens to Nalani's talking. "I do love this view." Smiling as his talkative friend get quiet and begins to look down. As he is able to see that the situation was reaching a weird stage, Brigham thought of the better way of making his dear friend happy once again. And with a full burst of energy, Brigham placing his hands on the sides of the wheelchair gets himself up, even if not fully recover he is somehow able to stand on is own. "But what is making this even better is being able to be watch this amazing view with you." He said while placing his hand on Nalani's chin lifting her head. "Sorry for getting all sad and sappy on ya, ill try to keep my chin up from now on." She quickly realizes that Brigham is now standing. "What in the fresh hell, Your standing! How did you do that I thought, the nurse told me, damn I guess you really are stubborn not even burned legs can stop you." She says laughing so loud the civilians on the floor can hear her. "Well, I can thank you for that." Putting his hand on the wheelchair, for a better support. "But is still not fully recover." Smiling he gestures Nalani to keep her voice down. "Calm down, the Nurse told me that I was forbidden of standing up by myself." In a quick movement, he took his hand from the wheelchair and placed his arm around her back. "Soo, what do you say we go somewhere calmer and keep this conversation from there." "Yeah, I'm sure the recovering marines and patients don't want to hear my loud mouth." She takes the handles or the wheelchair gesturing Brigham to take a seat. She then takes off leaping off the building with Brigham. She speeds off in the direction of the water cutting around corners with great speeds. "We're almost there it's just up ahead." They both soon arrive at a beautiful overlook of the ocean, there is a large number of flowers and a beautiful aroma wafting through the air. "We're here what do ya think." After a very quick and turbulent journey across the vast base, Brigham and Nalani had reached the calmest and peaceful place has he decided to make his way out of the wheelchair and took a seat together with the numerous flowers. "Relax a bit with me now." Tapping the patch of grass next to him. "You have been running all day." Keeping the smille he has been carrying all day. "I know you can easly keep going, but just relax now." Category:Role-Plays